Maximum Ride: Wings of Change
by FlyOnFlyFarther
Summary: Fang continues his mission to stop the ever growing doomsday from succeeding in their ultimate goal to kill the humans.   After receiving a lead on a possible Doomsday Weapon, Fang goes to investigate but what he finds is far from what he expected –
1. Intro

**Summary (full)**: Fang continues his mission to stop the ever growing doomsday from succeeding in their ultimate goal to kill the humans.

After receiving a lead on a possible Doomsday Weapon, Fang goes to investigate but what he finds is far from what he expected –

Ana, a 15yrs old, teenage girl suffering from a post-traumatic coma, and nearing death.

But when Fang takes in Ana, he'll find that there's more to this girl that meets the eye.

A lot more

And...

As Max struggles to find her parents and sister, she is greeted by the greater challenges of a new and far more powerful threat and even worse: her and the Flock's pasts…

**Rating: **This is a _T _rated story for language, violence, and minor adult themes. For more on ratings on stories check out Fiction Ratings

**Book: **Complete Maximum Ride series by James Patterson, takes place after book 7: _Angel_

**Dedications:**_(Gotta throw some love in for my buddies!)_

For my friends: Maria Pipinich, Jennifer Nolan, Shelby Weigand, Matt Evans, Desi Roberts, and Brenna Banderbob.

Also thanks to my little sister Amber for being the annoying little pain in the butt she is.

Special thanks to my family and my Grandma Sharlene who without I would not have the sanity to write the stories I do.

**A Little About me...**

The names FlyOnFlyFarther came from my complete and total obseesion with MR. I have long sinced loved to read and write and happy to finally have a piece to present (well part of one anyway...)

Hope you enjoy!

Read, re-read, review, add to favorites, and subcribe!

- Fly Farther


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: A New Story Begins**

**1 week B.A.E (Before. Angel. Experiment)**

Thick oily, black smoke billowed into the sky from the wrecked remains of the building. It clouded the now setting sun, turning it a burning orange, just like the flames themselves.

"So what did we recover?" The Mission Chief asked, snuffing out a burning cinder close to his feet. Brushing away a piece of thick gray hair from his eyes he stared at his subordinate from the corner of his eye.

"Several bodies, sir. Six possible genetically altered, recombinant life forms, sir." The subordinate retorted, flipping through pages of his clipboard.

"Any survivors?"

"Not that I know of, sir." He coughed slightly as the smoke crept closer.

"Well then find out!" The Chief barked startling the subordinate.

"Y-yes sir!" He saluted and ran off as fast as he could toward the on hand medical personnel.

The Chief rubbed his eyes groaned. Pacing in a circle he thought deeply of his situation.

_If the Boss got wind of the most prized procession of METER being terminated on the job…_ The Chief gulped at the thought. _If _It _really did die then all of his corporation's hopes in staying at the top would suddenly become very difficult._

Chief paced more. He was rubbing his non-existent beard when the subordinate came running. Something clearly important had occurred.

"Sir! One of the hybrids has been pulled out alive!" He exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, but who wouldn't be?

"Which one?" The crucial question.

"_The _one, sir!" The subordinate was practically bouncing up and down. The Chief looked over toward the charred rubble wondering how someone could survive such a blast.

"Is it conscious?" He asked.

"I-I'm afraid not, sir." The subordinate's past enthusiasm gone. "It's in a deep comatose state."

"It won't wake?"

"No sir. It seems that it is almost _voluntarily_ keeping itself within its mind." He explained. It was still just the subordinate's opinion so it didn't rank well with the Chief.

"I don't care!" The Chief burst out. "I want it awake as soon as possible no matter what!" The subordinate nodded rapidly and scurried off again.

The Chief felt like he needed a double espresso and a nap at the same time.

It was no use to them in a coma.

The Chief quickly pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one.

"Yes?" A man's voice mused from the other side.

The Chief cough once before beginning his story. The voice did not respond till moments after the Chief had finished.

"So what seems to be the problem?" It asked. A silky voice but shrouded with evil.

The Chief was baffled. Did the leader of all really not care about loosing such a valuable asset?

"Sir? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't! You're just an idiot!" It cackled sending a shiver down the Chief's spine. "You seem to forget we have a plan B."

"B-but sir! That experiment as been labeled decommissioned!" If the Chief was baffled before he was utterly astonished now.

"Give Batchelder a call." The man ordered. "Tell him to get plan B re-issued."

"You sure, boss? That experiment has been out for four years. I could have developed flaws by now." The Chief stammered.

"We'll just have to retrain it, along with its followers. Sure it may take time and set us back a bit, but in the end it will still be just as successful." The boss's voice was slightly giving off a sense of self pride.

"Alright sir. Whatever you say." The Chief sighed.

"Good. Get the damaged failure to the infirmary." The man's voice was practically smiling evilly over the phone. "Then go get Maximum Ride."


End file.
